darkspellfandomcom-20200214-history
Zale Desen (BCLEGENDS)
Name: '''Zale Desen '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''28 '''Element: '''Dracim (Light) '''Signature Spells: Laser (Light) – Exactly what it sounds like, this spell creates a laser beam whose strength is based on energy input, and which is often used to blind or slice through flesh with relative ease. Seal (Light) – A homing bolt of white energy that, upon striking a target, reduces the target’s magical power by an amount roughly equivalent to the energy put into the spell, lasting until the caster chooses to retrive the energy put into the spell. This is a spell known by any and all paladins who possess the minimum degree of skill with Light magic needed to join the OotP, disregarding possession of a Divine element without Light magic, and when cast by a larger group of paladins, it can be very effective in reducing a powerful threat to a more manageable level, reducing both civilian and paladin casualties; with a great enough power input from enough seals, a target can potentially have their magical power reduced to nearly nothing. Heal (Light) – A beam of green light that restores the physical condition of a living target proportional to the energy input into the spell. Obviously doesn’t work on dead things, or things that were never alive in the first place. Flamethrower (Fire) – Causes a cone of fire to blast out of an area of the caster’s body, with predictable results. Relatively sustainable due to quite high energy efficiency, with the temperature, range and broadness of the cone depending on both the energy input into the spell and how the casters wishes the energy to be distributed. Static Trap (Electric) – When in contact with an electrically conductive material, casting this spell will charge it with an excessive amount of static electricity, which will discharge into the first non-microscopic living being that touches it, even if the material would normally be grounded due to contact with the earth. With the same input of energy, charging a smaller piece of material will give a more powerful overall discharge than a larger piece of material. Icicle Shot (Ice) – Forms an extremely solid icicle, fires it at high speed at a target. Similar energy efficiency to Flamethrower; therefore, this spell can be spammed quite easily; alternatively, a single icicle can be infused with additional magic to further improve shot speed and solidity, making for an effective mock-up rifle of sorts. Shockblast (Fire + Electric combination) – Electricity the colour of flames, this combination element selectively causes solid and liquid substances to violently detonate upon contact, even if they would not normally do so. Icefire (Ice + Fire combination) – Freezing cold fire with a blue coloration, this combination element can be used in both a defensive manner, in much the same way as a more fluid ice wall, and an offensive manner, where a target is is both burnt and frozen upon contact. Frostbolt (Electric + Ice combination) – Taking the form of transparent blue-tinted lightning, this combination causes extreme temperature drops wherever it strikes, often causing frostbite in living matter. Solarblaze (Light + Fire combination) – Appearing as yellow-white fire, this is effectively a more energy-efficient variant of ordinary Fire magic – with a similar amount of energy input for both, a fire set by Solarblaze will burn slightly hotter and for far longer than one set by Fire alone. Flashfreeze (Light + Ice combination) – Extremely luminous ice with a far higher melting point than ordinary ice, this is mostly used for utility, e.g. preserving food (perhaps counter-intuitively, given that it normally rests at room temperature), restraining targets without fear of causing frostbite, or as a semi-permanent light source. Electroflare (Light + Electric combination) – An electrical discharge even brighter than ordinary lightning, contact with this combination causes extremely strong muscle spasms in living beings, essentially acting as a long-range, high-power taser, although with heavily reduced lethality. Starting Weapons: Rank 6 paladin broadsword – Somewhat typical steel blade with OotP runes engraved upon the hilt; the whole sword is quite heavily Light-enchanted, although this has little effect in and of itself beyond a relatively better ability to break through or block against Dark-aligned magic, and a Light-enchanted diamond is also embedded within the hilt. Personal defense weapon loaded with 4.65×30mm hollow point bullets in a 40-round magazine; muzzle velocity of 750 meters per second, fire rate of 1000 rounds per minute, effective range of 200 meters. Description: Caucasian, light brown hair, blue eyes, sharp facial features, average build for a Paladin (somewhat blocky and muscular, but also lithe and agile), 184cm tall. Antisocial and dour, Zale is not particularly given towards humour, and oftentimes exhibits a more serious, even unfriendly approach towards his work than those paladins around him – where they tend to be relatively nice towards those they help out, Zale will usually ignore the person or people he’s assisting, or occasionally snark at their expense if he’s in a particularly bad mood. Clothes: Paladin robes, yellow with white trim, decorated with a few ceremonial runes. Whilst on duty, a full suit of rank 6 paladin armour is worn over these, consisting of heavy steel plates and a full helm, both enchanted with light magic. OotP runes are engraved across the armour, with larger runes located at the centre of the breastplate and on the sides of the helmet. A few light-enchanted diamonds are also embedded in the armour. Bio: Zale generally doesn’t discuss his past with other people, likely for the same reasons that he tends towards being an antisocial sourpuss. What is known is that he joined the Order of the Paladin on his 20th birthday, apparently because he was unsatisfied with the ability to capture criminals that they and other anti-crime organisations in Imperis were displaying at the time, and, since achieving rank 5, has worked single-mindedly towards reducing crime as much as he can, often deliberately taking additional assignments and developing a large arsenal of spells and combination elements in order to facilitate this goal. Category:Characters